Viridian Minds
by Darkest Evil
Summary: (Characters of PokemonSpecial, not exactly the plot) Yellow arrives in Blackthorn City to challenge Clair for the gym badge, but being with the Dragons again causes the pain of memories and something worse...COMPLETE
1. I

My first...ehem..._real _fanfiction.

Ok, I'm just warning now that this could be Grantedshippy...that's a definite maybe...

I've been relying on chapter guides for the manga and this probably isn't accurate. Cut some slack for mistakes! The dream is just a random jumble of past events I made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon.

Aerocky: Man, I hate Yellow...

DE: You don't have to read it...

Aerocky: Kewl! Is it ok if I go and get some bubble wrap?

DE: I guess...

Aerocky: YAY! (eats bubble wrap)

Ok, ignore her. She's just my psychotic level 90 Aerodactyl who sings and eats to much bubble wrap. Well...here's the first chapter...

* * *

**Blackthorn city was the last place you would expect someone with a bad experience of Dragon pokémon to be. It would be a ridiculous idea, as Dragons were discovered in all possible places: around lamp posts, signs, houses, shops, the gym, the lake, the Dragon's Den, the pokémon center and people. **

**Of course, getting up early was a good idea as well, if you didn't want to hit the mass onslaught of Dragon Trainers at mid-morning. Being a resident of Blackthorn, Clair couldn't turn left or right, or even up or down in some cases, without seeing a caped figure rushing around in their slow preparation of Dragon Mastery. **

**She really didn't have the heart to tell some of them that they had no potential to be a Dragon Master. The training was long and harsh, and one mistake training a dragon type could turn the entire ordeal pear shaped. She would flinch as memories came back of a Dragonair that had somehow been taught a combo of Outrage and Twister. It had become confused and tied itself in a knot. Not good, considering this Dragonair belonged to someone with hints of potential.**

**But still, Clair enjoyed watching them try, and boy did they try! The sad thing was that they got in the way of those with the ability to become Dragon Masters. There was still the test though. She hadn't yet taken the test, but she was classed as a Dragon Master anyway. She only knew two people who had taken and passed the test. The people who had taken and failed were lying in the Blackthorn City cemetery.**

**The first person who had passed the test was her Grandfather. He had a strong will, even though he was senile, but in his youth training Dragons was his only dream and nothing but the Dragon's Mastery stood in his way. When he had passed that, nothing could stop him. This was 'grandpa's version' of the story that Clair had been told, she had no idea how twisted it had become through the many times of telling it. But she still admired him. **

"**Dragons live for a thousand years!" he would say to her. "And then they live for a thousand years."**

**This confused Clair, and it still did. She often said that if she had a penny for every time he said it, she would be rich.**

**The second person she knew had passed the Dragon's Mastery was never talked about any more. Whenever anyone brought up the subject they would be out of the Dragons den before they could say 'Elite Four'.**

**There were several words that were never spoken in the presence of Clair's family. These were words such as 'Elite Four' and 'Cerise Island', and for a reason nobody knew, 'Megavolt' and 'Hyper Beam'. But only if you wanted to be kicked around the shins by Clair, whipped or Slammed by a Dragonite, would you ever mention the 'L' word. **

**Life went on, trainers trained, Clair shrieked at all those using the 'unforgivable words', the Elder mumbled on about 'Dragons living a thousand years', Dragon Trainers with no potential struggled to control their pokémon and they were all unaware that there was no escaping their lives concealed from the past and dreams. Whilst the citizens of Blackthorn went on living their lives, a trainer arrived in the city. **

**A trainer in yellow arrived, a trainer with a Viridian Mind. **

**Yellow arrived at the pokémon center in Blackthorn city at sundown. She had looked all around the city, but all around it she had met the one thing her memories were haunted with:**

**Dragons.**

**The worst thoughts in her mind were filled with them. She knew they were nice pokémon, but had an awful experience of them.**

**The worst was yet to come.**

**She 'eeped' as a Dratini slithered past her. Yellow dashed through the automatic doors into the Dragon free pokémon center.**

**In the room she had been shown to, Yellow kicked of her boots. She winced as one of the spurs dug into her foot.**

**"OWCH!" said a voice in her head.**

**But it wasn't her voice...**

**No, she thought, I'm just overtired...**

**But just then, something extraordinary happened.**

**The skin around her cut glowed green and fused together. Yellow stared.**

**She couldn't use the Viridian Power on herself! That would be draining her own energy to heal herself; it would be pointless and impossible!**

**But she didn't care. She just needed rest. Yellow lay down and closed her eyes. **

**Fortunately, she was one of those people who could instantly blank their mind and snooze. **

**Unfortunately, that night would be far from undisturbed...**

**(DREAM)**

**Flash!**

**Yellow opened her eyes into the sunlight, radiant as ever, shafting through the trees.**

**It was familiar.**

**Wait a second! It was Viridian! Could this be a memory of birth?**

**But there was another flash and the scene changed...**

**She was riding a bike down a path cut through the dense foliage of the forest. Suddenly there was a roar...**

**Flash...**

**A Gyarados lying by a polluted lake and steadily boiling anger...**

**Flash...**

**Yellow put her hands carefully on the Gyarados' scales, but the power failed and only blood came off on her hands...**

**"GYARADOS, PLEASE!" The screaming erupted and ebbed in her mind as her tears blocked out the lost pokémon...**

**Anger rising...**

**Another flash...**

**The rain splattered down onto her but she didn't care, she had to save him...**

**"9...8..."**

**She grasped the rocky skin of the injured Aerodactyl and tried to drag it out from under the pile of rocks. It didn't budge, but Yellow didn't care...**

**"Aerodactyl, PLEASE! I will save you, or we'll both die here!" she cried out in a voice that wasn't hers.**

**"5...4..."**

**"AERODACTYL, MOVE!" The words echoed around the quarry...**

**Aerodactyl budged...**

**"2...1..."**

**The rocky dragon finally freed itself as the bombs erupted around the quarry, as Yellow's anger nearly did...**

**She wanted this dream to end...**

**Flash...**

**A Dragonair thrashing in the stormy sea, Yellow swallowing the salty water as she tried to drag the baby Dratini from the poachers...**

**NO! They can't do that! **

**Anger throbbing and boiling in her mind...**

**FLASH!**

**Finally, after all this time, she could finally show how she felt, get her own back on the whole of humanity. Finally the pokémon world would be free and perfect...**

**Lugia loomed overhead but the hope sank into darkness as her own voice rang out from a different person...she looked up to see herself hovering in the distance...**

**"PIKA, USE MEGAVOLT!"**

**The words tried to escape but the electric attack crashed into her body...anger zooming, hope reduced to zero and an anguished cry of despair as the pain coursed through her...**

**"NOOOOO!"**

**(END DREAM)**

**"NOOOOO!"**

**Yellow woke up screeching.**

**She rolled off the bed, still fully clothed, the lights of her room glaring. Her head hit the bedside table with a horrible clunk and she crouched on the ground, whimpering.**

**Her head was killing her...the dream was a powerful psychic or telepathic invasion...**

**But the person responsible for it was still in her thoughts...**

**"I'm not dead, Yellow."**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. 

I like dreams from Lance's point of view. So evil and depressing...

Aerocky: So that's it? This is a one shot right?

DE: Aerocky, this is only the first chapter...

Aerocky: Kill me...

DE: Shut up. I'd rather you were annoying.

Aerocky: YAY! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! CAFFEINE! TOO MUCH GLUCOSE! (eats bubble wrap)

DE: Anyway, if you're reading this, please review fanfic! I won't put up more chapters if nobody reads or reviews...

Aerocky: Hey, that rhymed!

DE: (sweatdrops)


	2. II

Aerocky: You always forget things...

DE: Chapter 2!...hunh? Whadyoumean?

Aerocky: (sweatdrops) You forgot to say...that this is 3 years after Cerise so Yellow is 13 or summat...

DE: Oh yeh...Ta Aerocky. Thankyouso muchreviewers!

Aerocky: (throws bubblewrap to reviewers)

Warning: May contain traces of nuttiness. Or just verbal torture from an evil(muahaha yay) dragon master.

shadow/phantomness, this probably isn't going to be Grantedshipping 'cause it's too hard to write. Unless you feed one of them a love potion or give one of them a mental problem (i.e.Yellow getting whacked on the head with a concrete slab, one of my really crazy ideas). However, they have to get along at some point because if they didn't, there'd be blood and suicide and murder and Hyper Beaming...and you get the picture...

Here's the next chapter!

**Yellow froze. There was absolute silence; there wasn't even any noise in the corridor, the pokémon center was asleep.**

**A tear rolled down her face in fear. Her Viridian Power was acting up, she was hearing someone else's thoughts, dreaming someone else's dreams...**

**But they were making her hear them...**

"**You can't hide from me, Yellow. I'm not in your room. I'm not in the building you're in. I'm not even in the region you're in. But you can't block me out of your mind."**

**Yellow whimpered. The tears were rolling freely down her face now. A mixture of emotions tumbled in her brain.**

**She thought about her dream, that _wasn't _her dream. It was awful...it wasn't right, it wasn't fair! Why did those terrible things happen to the poor pokémon?! It was the people who did those things...Yellow was furious...the humans deserved that fate more...**

**Yellow gasped. A horrid feeling of realization clenched in her stomach...**

"**IT'S NOT VERY NICE, IS IT?!" the voice suddenly boomed in her head. Yellow moaned out in agony.**

"**Leave me alone, please!" she wailed. "I know who you are, so go away!"**

**Yellow burst into tears. She couldn't stand it any more! Anger brewed up – why did he have to torture her? She felt so bad now she knew how much emotional pain he had been in...about his past, why he had had that aim that she had gone and destroyed for him...**

**Yellow cried on and on. His voice didn't come for a while.**

"**Yellow..."**

**  
"GO AWAY!" Yellow screamed. The empathy soared but she was so mad at him. He sighed.**

"**Will you please listen to what I have to say?"**

"**Why are you torturing me like this?" Yellow rubbed the bruise which had bloomed on her forehead where it had hit the bedside table. **

"**Listen to me." he said sternly.**

**Yellow scrunched herself up on the cold floor. Should she trust him? After the Cerise Island incident...but after all, he was far away. She stared at the smallmark on her foot where the spur had cut her earlier; it must have happened to him too, and he knew that by healing her, he would be healed as well. Yellow shook her head in confusion.Their Viridian powers wereconnected, and there was nothing she could do about it.**

"**Listening."**

"**You thought I was dead, didn't you?"**

"**Yes..."**

"**I'd like you to tell Clair that I'm not dead. You'll be battling her, right?"**

"**Yes...Can you leave me alone now?!"**

"**I'm sorry, I can't get out. I'm stuck until you leave the city, but I know you want the badge." the voice explained. "You've been seeing my thoughts and dreams and I've been seeing yours..."  
**

"**Of course!" Yellow smacked herself upside the forehead. "But why now? Why now after all this time?"  
**

"**The day we battled, because we had so much in common, a connection was made between us..."  
**

"**EEW!" **

"**I didn't say it was a friendly connection!" the voice barked.**

**Yellow fell silent.**

"**But now you will be living in Blackthorn city, living alongside my family, the connection has been completed again. I can't leave your mind, and you can't leave mine..."**

**There was silence.**

"**Where are you?"**

**A harsh laugh rang through Yellow's end of the connection. It made her flinch as those horrible memories of toppling into a volcano were brought back...**

"**I'm afraid I can't tell you that."**

**His voice sounded a little offended. Yellow felt stupid for having mentioned it.**

"**Sorry, I..."**

**But a soft snore was now sounding. Wow, he fell asleep fast.**

**The rest of the night wasn't that eventful, except for another weird dream. On her walk through the shroud of Dragon trainers next morning, Yellow contemplated the dream she had had after she fell asleep the second time. **

**"_What?!_" **

**"I said...I dreamed about a Dragonair thrashing around in the water!" **

**"Forget about it. It doesn't mean anything." **

**"It's got to mean something..."**

**"Do I have to tell you everything about me?" he snapped. "I still haven't forgiven you for that Megavolt..." **

**"I told you that the Aerodactyl took the blast more!"**

**"IT IS NOT 'THE' AERODACTYL! IT IS 'MY' AERODACTYL!" Lance roared. **

**Yellow jumped about 1 foot. Several Dragon Trainers gave her strange looks. **

**"You made me make a spectacle of myself!" **

**"Well I'm sorry." **

**"No you're not!" **

**"This argument is _so _childish..." **

**Yellow could tell that they were going to drive each other insane. Forgetting that she was being listened to constantly, she was shocked when Lance agreed. **

**"It's bad enough with you in my brain!" Yellow yelled mentally. **

**"I AGREE! Do you know what I dreamed about last night? A LARGE THATCHED HAT DANCING IN THE CERISE ****ISLAND** **VOLCANO! That's extremely disturbing, and NOT something I would normally dream about!"**

**"Well I'm sorry that YOU nearly killed me in that volcano 5 years ago and that I wear that large thatched hat as an act of disguise!" Yellow screamed in response. She was clenching her fists ready to punch some invisible Dragon Master and her face was steadily turning the colour of a beetroot as she stomped through the city. The trainers stared as she steadily built herself up into a rage for no apparent reason. **

**"WELL?!" she snapped, impatiently. **

**"snore" **

**Yellow screamed in her mind. WHY did he sleep so much?! **

**"You woke me up." **

**"GOOD!" **

**Lance lingered around in her mind the entire day, as she trained and as she tried to get a time to fight with Clair. She had currently given up on telling Clair the truth because of the fowl mood Lance was in. **

**"Remember you're in my mind too..." **

**"SHUT UP!" Yellow bellowed the order, extremely exasperated. She swore as Freesk became entangled in a Dratini. **

**Lance continued to annoy her by muttering about 'being strongly reminded of Agatha' and 'wishing Giovanni appeared with Beedrill right now and put him out of his misery'. Yellow commenced her screaming and 'singing' a song she had made up about her sad, sad life with a Dragon Master stuck in her brain. Lance finally decided to fall asleep again when she began to make up a rude verse with as many words that rhymed with 'Dragonite' as possible.**

**Finally, at sundown, Yellow returned to the pokémon center in a rage whilst both the Viridian trainers simmered in silence... **

End of chapter 2...

Aerocky: Yellow is hurted...

DE: What?! No she isn't!

Aerocky: I thought he killed her.

DE: Aerocky, Lance isn't going to kill Yellow!

Aerocky: Well...Yellow will kill poor Lance then! You're always so mean to your favourite character! (hugs Wataru plushie)

DE: Save me from this strange pokémon...R&R!


	3. III

DISCLAIMAH: Idon'townpokemon.Iowncrappykeyboardwithbrokenspacebar. Ok, that was bad...and I don't own pokémon. As soon as I am a good enough writer to get profit from books, I'll buy pokémon and draw manga where Yellow gets Megavolted. Muahahahaha.

Thankyou for the reviews.

shadow/phantomness, I'm loving the Championshipping! I really like your fic. I got my idea from some glitch with the Viridian power that my friend wrote in an unpublished fanfic. I can see the Yugi/Yami in yours.

RainyDay Dragonair, Yay! More Lance fans! Join the club. Except there is no club. Nnn...

Sorry this took so long to write. I suddenly discovered that evil English teachers like doling out Novel Studies then screaming at you when you can't do the homework -.-; Next chapter...

**Yellow was a real grouch by the time she slumped onto her bed that evening. This was only the first DAY! They _were both_ bickering at each other. Neither of them showed the other any mercy.**

**She kicked off her boots just as she had done the night before, but luckily managed to avoid the spurs. The sooner she got the Rising badge, the sooner she could leave Blackthorn, and rid her mind of the Dragon Master that had caused her so much pain...**

**At that moment, Lance woke up.**

"**Go back to sleep." Yellow grunted in her mind.**

"**I'm sorry." he said. "We obviously drove each other mad today..."  
**

"**Well spotted." Yellow hissed.**

"**Hmm..." Lance seemed to be fighting to keep his cool. "We should try to be on 'speaking' termsand forget the past..."  
**

"**I agree..." Yellow muttered. "But do you mind not being so nocturnal?"  
**

"**Sorry."**

**Yellow yawned and flicked off the light.**

"**Yellow...to be kind of honest with you...your day is my night, so I'm not really being nocturnal."**

"**Yes you ARE! You were awake half of your night!" Yellow protested. "How far away are you, if the time change is that big!"**

"**I'm far away, where the law can't catch me. I still owe for Cerise, you know."**

"**Is it really that bad? If you've been running away forall theseyears, it must be worth missing!"  
**

"**A few years or a hefty fine to pay for cultural damage."**

"**That's not _bad._" Yellow said. "If I were you I'd face them."**

"**No you wouldn't. I'm totally broke..."**

"**How could you be broke!"  
**

**Lance ignored this question. "And I'd rather be on the run in extreme poverty together with my dragons than locked away without them."**

"**I now know why you wouldn't give me your location."**

**Lance hiccoughed. "Oh, you thought I thought you'd turn me in!"  
**

"**Well I would have! But I understand your situation more now, so..."**

**But Lance had fallen asleep again.**

**Yellow sighed, but guessed he slept the day through to keep out of trouble, if the law was the problem...**

"**Hello?" a voice rang across the almost empty lounge the next morning. Everyone's attention was focused onto the trainer who had just picked up the phone. "You want a yellow _what?_ Oh I see, a _person _called Yellow!"**

**Yellow however wasn't listening. She was planning a strategy for her Gym Battle. Flashbacks of Dragon pokémon easily warding off her defensive tactics slipped through her memories, and she was sure she needed to change her ideas.**

"**Honestly Yellow, you've only just realized. That's clever, _really_ clever. Dragons are considered regal in pokémon legend, so they have power."**

"**Oh yeh." Yellow scoffed. "Hyper Beam, all the way!"**

"**You may laugh." Lance said, "But that Hyper Beam is learnt by Dragons for a reason." **

"**Oh, so you're the clever one now. Well sorry to say this, but your strategy _using_ Dragons isn't much help to me right now. You may not know a strategy against them."**

"**Is there a YELLOW here?" the voice yelled impatiently. Yellow instinctively looked up to see the trainer holding the phone. **

"**Uh, yeh, here." she said, taking the phone off him. "Hello?"**

"**Hey ya Yellow, it's Red."**

"**Oh..." Yellow said. She burned up nervously inside as Lance cackled at her timidity. "Hiya Red!"**

**Lance made whistling noises.**

"**How are you? Is training ok?" Red asked.**

"**Yeh, been training...alone..." she added, with a cold hint in her voice directed at Lance, who cackled again. "How did you know where I am?"**

"**Oh, I overheard you saying you wanted the badge or something. And Blackthorn's a nice area, but..." Red quietened his voice as if he was worried of saying something wrong or being overheard. "How are the...memories? Surely being there brings back memories."**

**Yellow shifted uncomfortably and Lance seemed to stop breathing to listen in. She racked her brains to find the right words.**

"**It's ok." she said. "Some are worse than others, but I can handle it."**

**Red hummed on the other end of the phone. Yellow's attention was drawn towards the voice in her mind.**

"**Red's the boyfriend?" he asked. "I thought he thought you were a boy." **

"**NO!"**

"**Hello? Yellow?" Red was calling down the phone.**

"**Er...yes?"  
**

"**So, you're challenging Clair soon?"**

"**Hopefully. The sooner, the better."**

**Lance made an offended sound. He went to sleep for about half an hour until she finished the phone call, then for no apparent reason yelled and shocked her. Yellow set out to train massaging her sore head.**

**Yellow trained furiously that afternoon. There were plenty of Dratini in the lake, but Yellow noticed that there was something about them that was different from what she remembered of Dragon types...**

**Later on, when she was serving pokéchow to her party, Lance woke up. **

"**Jeez Yellow, that hat again!" he grumbled. "This time it was assisting a sombrero to defeat half a million Dragonairs! I mean, how many hats know Blizzard..."**

"**LANCE! I need to ask you something!"**

**And she asked him about the Dratini.**

"**They don't know Hyper Beam." Lance chirped. He was in too good a mood. "Then again, Cuddles knew it when he was a Dratini. I miss Cuddles..."**

"**Don't be funny." Yellow sighed. The morning had worn her out, and she still had to heal her pokémon.**

"**Well...like all wild pokémon they aren't as strong as a trainer's would be."**

**Yellow absent-mindedly bit into something hard. It took her a second to realize that it was Golosk's pokeball, not her ham and cheese sandwich.**

**Yellow healed all her pokémon, but then decided to relax for the rest of the afternoon. She was deep in thought, not caring what Lance was listening in on. It was difficult having two people's thoughts in her brain at the same time, but knew it wasn't Lance's choice for it to be that way either. **

**Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.**

"**AAAAAAAARGGH!"**

"**Jeez, since when have you been a nervous wreck?" Clair said.**

"**Since...unexplainable things happened."**

**Clair looked confused.**

"**I came to tell you that we can battle tomorrow!"**

"**I thought your schedule was full?"**

"**It was, but one of my challengers got stuck in Goldenrod, something about a Ditto being able to cast Transform on other things. Well, my challenger is now a bit more like an Electabuzz than a pokémon trainer."**

**Lance burst into cries of mirth without warning. Yellow suddenly found it very difficult to keep her face straight.**

"**So, you want to battle tomorrow?"**

"**Y...yes...ppplease!" Yellow spluttered.**

"**Good! You be ready. I don't know what sort of strategy Lance used, but I tend not to be a ****copy cat. Was it Hyper Beam then Hyper Beam?"**

**Yellow snorted with laughter and Lance stopped. Clair walked away.**

"**Oh yes...Yellow?"**

"**Wh...WHAT!"**

"**I thought you'd have learned that Dragons aren't a laughing matter."**

**She walked away, cracking her whip against the grass.**

"**You made me look like an idiot again!"  
**

"**Sorry Yellow. But you heard what she said." he mocked his cousin's voice. "DRAGONS ****AREN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!"**

"**It's not funny! Don't give me any assistance in the battle, please."**

"**I wasn't going to. I don't even know Clair's strategy."**

**Yellow went back to the pokémon center early to get extra rest. She told Lance not to disturb her during the night, and flopped into bed at about 7 o' clock. All she knew was that she had an advantage against this gym leader, even though Lance had told her not to count too much on experience when it came to the Dragon type.**

**Yellow sank into sleep, but she once again had a disturbed night...**

You like? Drop a review and criticize/suggest/praise (as if). You hate? Why are you reading it?

Believe me, the next chapter is going to be pretty dark. Ok, if you recognize it, I can tell you it's definitely based on story of Mewtwo's origin. I loved that little short! It made me cry...

OK, it's also Harry Potter Order (which I reread recently) when Harry sees Snape's thoughts in the pensieve then Snape's like...roar...I loved Harry Potter 5 too, 'cause it's dark.

Aerocky: A Dratini called Cuddles.

DE: It's funny!

Aerocky: DRAGONS AREN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!

DE: (points at Aerocky and guffaws)

Aerocky: Ok, have it your way.


	4. IV

This chapter is entirely a dream, and features my weird opinion of how Lance gained his views on the world, 'k? As I said at the end of last chapter, if you've seen 'The uncut story of Mewtwo's origin' you'll recognize this. Manga Lance is like Anime Mewtwo. Let's say Lance is...12.

(thinks about Championshipping) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...;P

Aerocky: (eats bubble wrap)

DE: (puts head in hands) Not again...

Aerocky: (eats more bubble wrap) YAY! Dream!

**(DREAM)**

**Yellow opened her eyes to a flash of lightning. A Dragonair leered over the stormy lake as the rain crashed down...**

"**Dratini...come on, what's wrong with you? Wake up!" a weak voice croaked.**

**Yellow whipped around to see a child version of Lance holding on to a weakened Dratini as they were buffeted by the storm. He looked like he was just about to lose consciousness and blood flushed over the jet black of the lake's surface. Suddenly his amber eyes closed and his head sank beneath the water.**

"**NO!" Yellow cried and reached out to grab him before he became completely submerged. But she only saw a ghostly silver arm floating in front of her face: she was merely a spirit watching a terrible memory.**

**Yellow watched helplessly as Lance sank deeper and deeper into the abyss, then she felt a rush of cold wind through enveloping darkness and there was a jolt as she landed on her feet, wobbling slightly before she became focused. She was in a pokémon center.**

"**Doctor, the results are back...but, they're negative. This pokémon is too weak to survive."**

**A man standing beside a table with the Dratini from before laid on it bowed his head.**

"**Poor thing. Well, that's life."**

"**I believe the lake was polluted." the assistant said. "If things go on this way...well, it's not natural."**

"**It's still he world as it is." the man said softly as they looked down at the dying Dratini.**

**Yellow tried to take in all that was going on but before she could contemplate it, the wind whipped around her again and she wasdropped onto the floor of another room.**

**She was standing in what seemed to be a hospital ward. There was only one occupied bed, and there was a young woman sitting beside it. She had quite long shocking tangerine-coloured hair tied in a pony tail and soft amber eyes that were filled with tears. Her face was extremely pale through trauma. Yellow guessed that this was Lance's mother. **

**Yellow tried to walk towards the bed, but instead glided serenely. She stood right next to her, and noticed that she was holding a battered encyclopedia of Dragon pokémon in her trembling hands. Suddenly, Yellow broke through to theher thoughts.**

"**I was so worried when you didn't come back...then the storm began when you were still ****out...then the ambulance pulled up outside...**

"**Your life has been a strange thing so far. You live a life of a person who deeply cares for pokémon over any other being in the world. Sometimes I wonder whether you love that Dratini over your human family. Should I be worried about you? No...I know you're happy the way you are. But is it good for you? Which way could it lead? When you wake up, and we tell you that the lake was polluted, you will learn a valuable thing about this world. Unfortunately, for some people, pokémon safety isn't the top priority... **

"**However much time you spend away, with pokémon instead of people, I still love you for who you are. What do I care, love pokémon more than humans. What harm can it do?"**

**Yellowstarted tothink how naïve that woman was, before she broke away from the voice to another jolt of movement and she landed in a chasm of darkness. Suddenly a voice spoke out.**

"**Hello?"**

**Lance's silhouetted figure stepped out from nowhere. **

"**What happened? Am I dead? Where am I?" he called to no-one in particular.**

**Yellow wanted to answer his question, but then remembered that she was only witnessing the dream. She jumped as another bodiless voice called out.**

"**Well, I don't think you're dead, you seem to be moving and dead things can't talk."**

**Lance seemed to be just as shocked and swung wildly around as several other voices laughed. The echoes slowly bounced away and another figure moved out of the shadow. **

"**Hi!" it sang like a bell.**

"**Dratini?" Lance observed as the little dragon floated towards him, "Why are you here? What is this place?"**

"**I don't know. I think it's like a place pokémon go when they're not dead or alive, and they just can't decide what they are." It giggled in its jangling voice and nothing else made a sound until the beautiful note had faded.**

"**But I'm not a pokémon..." Lance said, confused.**

"**I know. You're a human." another voice sounded coldly, revealing its owner to be a suspicious looking Dragonair. It was the one that had caused the storm earlier, the one that had been angered.**

"**I'm not like other humans though! I don't fit the reputation most people make for themselves..." Lance said quietly as more Dragon types circled around him, morphing out of the dark shadows.**

"**So what sort of human are you then?" another Dragonair asked.**

"**You don't understand! I'm not like other people, I don't want to hurt you!"**

"**You're lying!" an Aerodactyl cawed, "Humans destroyed my family and our nesting grounds by quarrying rocks near Mount Moon! And you say that you don't want to hurt us..."**

"**Yeh! They cut down my forest to build houses!"**

"**You humans killed my mother and father! Claimed that they were dangerous!"**

"**My home used to be near the Rock Tunnel, but there's a power-plant there now and they don't even use it!"**

"**You all throw your rubbish into the sea, and hope it will go away, not caring what other life is being affected by it!"**

"**It's true, I'm not lying! I don't want to hurt you..." Lance said, "I want to help you, however I can..."**

**The rest of the Dragons were silent as they looked at him in disbelief, but suddenly Dratini nudged him with her nose.**

"**Let me show you where my family live! I still want to visit it, come on!"**

"**Oh, ok..." Lance said, blinking.**

**Yellow jumped as she realized that she, Lance, Dratini and all the pokémon were hovering in midair. Then a forest had appeared like a vision and was zooming by below them. Dratini spoke in its bell-like voice again –**

"**I was born here, in the Viridian forest. A lot of pokémon made their home here, and so did my family!"**

"**I was born in the Viridian forest..."  
**

"**Wow, really? I didn't know any humans lived in the forest..." a Dragonair said as it bobbed along beside him.**

"**Well I don't, I was just born here." Lance said.**

"**Look, this is where I live!" Dratini cried, and did a cartwheel in midair before diving into the trees.**

**Yellow fought to keep up with the flying pokémon as they descended into a beautiful clearing. The waters of the lake shimmered calmly and the trees shrugged slightly in the cool breeze. Everyone hovered close to the ground, and Dratini spoke again.**

"**This is where I was born, and it's such a pretty place. Nothing could ever harm pokémon here, nothing! It's such a beautiful world, really, and I'm glad you want to take care of it, Lance!"**

**Lance smiled as he watched Dratini splash into the crystal clear water and swim around a few times. Yellow still hovered nearby, but she was frowning. That was the lake where the storm had been, the lake that had been polluted...**

**Suddenly her attention was drawn towards the rest of the pokémon as they let out distressed cries and began to fade away. Dratini and Lance looked at where they had stood, horrified.**

"**What's happening? Where did they go?" Lance looked around as if expecting them to appear behind him.**

"**I don't know." Dratini said. The bell-like voice sounded in a minor tone. It had a sad look on its face as it looked down to the ground.**

**Both Yellow and Lance looked down as well, and what they saw made them gasp. The beautiful lake darkened until Dratini's reflection couldn't be seen in the murky water. Some of the trees disappeared and the rest of them withered into brown skeletons. The pokémon paradise that had been nothing short of perfect a few minutes ago was destroyed...**

"**Lance, what's going on?" Dratini asked, as her body began to turn translucent as well.  
**

"**No, Dratini! You can't die! They can't do this to you! I'll save you...quick, get out of the water, it's hurting you!"  
****  
"I have to leave now. I don't know why. Perhaps I know what I want to be."  
****  
"No...no, Dratini, I told you, you can't die! I have to save you! It's not fair! They can't do this, I won't let them!" Lance cried, holding out his arms with his last inch of hope for the pokémon that was disappearing before his eyes.**

**"Just do what you can for the pokemon. Please?"**

**Then Dratini was gone. The vision of the Viridian forest disappeared. Lance fell to his knees, and stayed there, contemplating...**

**Yellow wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Suddenly, another wind gripped her ghostly body and dragged her away. She landed smack on her back in another dark area and someone grabbed her wrist.**

**Yellow suddenly found her voice.**

"**AAARRGH!"**

**She felt herself being pushed away and a pair of extremely angry amber eyes approached her.**

"**GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Lance kicked her away again.**

"**I'm sorry...I didn't realize..." Yellow cried, desperately.**

"**I DON'T CARE!" Lance screamed at her, his eyes throwing sparks. "This is the ONE thing I didn't want you to see! GET OUT!"**

**Yellow tried to speak but a force collided with her back and she fell over.**

"**I want you to leave Blackthorn City and NEVER return! I DON'T CARE if you need Clair's gym badge! I want you to leave! I don't want to see you, or know about you, or hear your thoughts EVER, EVER AGAIN!"**

**Lance delivered one last kick and Yellow blacked out of the dream.The Dragon Master sat on the ground and put his head in his hands.**

**"I hope you're happy...now you know why..."**

OK...tell me if it sounds too much like Lance only decided to destroy humanity because he promised his Dratini that he would do something to save the pokémon. Nnnn...  
Basically it's a dream about something that really happened in a subconscious world, andLance communicates with Dratini using guess what...the VIRIDIAN POWER!

Aerocky: (stops eating bubble wrap) So, Lance DOES hurt Yellow.

DE: He was angry! Wouldn't you be that angry if someone invaded your memory and discovered all the reasons that you've done everything in life?

Aerocky: (panics)You mean, this is likewhen you found out that I'd dedicated my life to educating Magikarps when you found that notebook with their IQs written in it! (eats sellotape)

DE: Really? O.O


	5. V

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own pokémon (explodes for absolutely no reason)

Yay! Thanks reviewers!

Next chapter...

* * *

**A blurred light and a gloomy room...it must have been really early...**

**Yellow rubbed her head. The pain was so intense that she could hardly feel anything. The room looked normal to her, just as it had looked the night before.**

**It took her a few minutes to realize that she was lying on the rough nylon carpet. She slowly stood up. What had happened?**

**Then she remembered the dream. She couldn't decide what to think about it. It meant something...but to whom?**

**Yellow crossed over to the window. It was raining. It spread over the city in dense sheets, making everything look grey, it made everything look so...**

**...Sad...**

**But the rain always makes you sad. It was just rain. It didn't usually make a difference to what was going on, did it?**

**Yellow looked out of the window for a few minutes longer. Her view was of the entire city, and the lake leading to he Dragon's Den in the distance. Then she stared. There was a Dragonair leering over the water. She could see the jewel on its throat gleaming with intense, angry blue light... **

"**Strange," Yellow breathed. "Is it causing the rain?"**

**The Dragonair swayed around like a tornado. Yellow turned away and plodded towards the door.**

"**Well...I'd better be going..."**

**There was no reply. She felt lonely for a few seconds, then sighed and continued to walk away. Outside, the rain splattered down her clothing as she slowly wandered down the street, away from her worries.**

* * *

**Clair woke up suddenly from a terrible dream. She had seen Lance again.**

**Deep down in her heart she still held a painful mourning of her cousin's disappearance. They said who was in charge of the Pikachu, and all the details of what had happened that day...she hadn't immediately thought how empty the incident made her feel.**

**He had disappeared and after all these years, what was the chance that he was alive? Clair held out no hope. She let out a shuddering breath but her eyes remained dry.**

**Clair pulled on some casual clothes and stepped outside. The rain drenched her to her skin immediately, but she didn't care. She shuffled down the street, and listened as a Dragonair made a high pitched call that echoed around the area.**

* * *

**Yellow shivered underneath a doorway and tried to wring out her soaking ponytail. She had picked the wrong time to step outside. The streets were deserted and it was throwing it down now. **

**The Dragonair she had seen before cried somewhere in the distance.**

**The cloud was starting to get lower and the road became foggy. Yellow saw a hunchbacked silhouette glided by. She called out to it.**

"**HEY!"**

**The person looked around and revealed herself to be Clair. She jogged towards the doorway.**

"**Yellow...why are you in this rain?" She asked in a quiet, depressed tone.**

"**I need to get out of the city." Yellow said.**

"**Why? We haven't had a battle yet!" Clair cried.**

"**I know. But if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you that I'm doing it for someone you love." Yellow said. She stepped out into the rain and began to move back into the gloom.**

"**Wait!" Clair called. Yellow looked back. "What are you talking about?"**

"**I'm going." Yellow replied coldly.**

"**Why?" Clair yelled, getting irritated.**

"**Last night I saw the darkest secrets of someone that I've never understood before in a dream." Yellow said. "And I shouldn't have."**

"**You're not making any sense!" Clair roared in frustration. "Stop being so abstract and just tell me!"**

**Yellow stood opposite her for about 5 minutes, looking into the confused and emotional expression on Clair's face. She couldn't just say it. She could see that Clair had been thinking about her cousin. It still upset her, what had happened. **

**Yellow felt an embarrassment and a guilty conscience inside her; all she had done for these people was cause them pain, when really she was only one person and had to endure so little in comparison. **

**In reality, she had put a stopper in someone's ultimate aims when she didn't even know why he had them...**

**Now she had found out why by invading his personal memory. **

**It had never occurred to her that he must be suffering from the same uncomfortable memories that she was having...**

**As she looked up into Clair's confused expression and realized the mourning that she was feeling, Yellow thought that there was at least something she could do now to ease both Dragon trainers' pain. **

"**Lance isn't dead." she said, looking at the ground.**

**The rain continued to spread over everything, almost blocking Clair from view. The Blackthorn city gym leader stood like a statue just a few metres away. There was a static silence.**

"**How." Clair said, "How do you know. You have no proof. There's nothing. Nothing. Why would you care anyway? You almost killed him for crying out loud!"**

**Yellow jumped at Clair's sudden change of temper. "I thought you would be relieved to know..."**

"**To be honest with you," the Dragon trainer snapped, "I'd rather he was dead, for his own good. Your goals get destroyed by some..._kid..._then you have to live with that for the rest of your life. Is that how you would choose for it to be?"**

**Yellow glared at her. "I can't believe you..." she whispered, "I gave Lance my word that I would tell you. Do you think he would expect you to get all upset..."**

**Clair was staring at her. "You've met Lance again. How did he tell you? YOU of all people, talking to him? It's an outrage!" Clair shrieked.**

"**You don't understand, Clair..."**

"**Why do YOU get to speak to him?"**

"**You don't understand what's happening! You don't understand what pain I'm going through myself!" Yellow wailed, forgetting what she had thought to herself before. "If you'd let me explain..."**

"**Ok. Fire away." Clair spat and folded her arms.**

**Yellow sighed. "When I arrived in Blackthorn city, I felt a strange presence; in my mind...it was Lance. He told me that the day we battled over Cerise Island, a connection was made between us..."**

"**Oh my..."  
**

"**I didn't say it was a friendly connection! But now I'm in Blackthorn city, living alongside his family members, the connection is complete again. Our Viridian Power is linked until I leave the city."**

"**But now you are leaving!" Clair snapped when she had finished, "GOOD! Leave us alone! Never come back! You caused us enough pain. From now on, the official colour that Dragon trainers will fear is yellow. The word 'Yellow' will be added to my list of forbidden words."**

"**Fine." Yellow said, confidently, though deep down Clair's words had hurt her. "I will continue to loathe the Dragon type with a passion."**

**Clair smirked. "But first, we owe each other a battle. However, since we hate each other, I can't promise a gym badge."**

"**I don't care." Yellow said. "Very well. You're on."

* * *

**

**The rain slowly cleared up. Yellow wandered the streets of Blackthorn nervously. No dragon trainer was on her side. For the first time since she arrived, Yellow felt like a misfit, a foreigner. Lance still remained silent.**

**As Yellow sat outside the gym, the tears welled up in her eyes. There was nothing she could do right for these people. Back on Cerise Island it had started with a misunderstanding. Everything she did was a mistake or misunderstanding.**

**Suddenly the gym doors were flung open and Clair stood there in her full Dragon trainer's attire, cape billowing out in the breeze. Yellow stood up opposite her, and both of the trainers glared daggers at each other like rivals.**

**For the second time in her life, Yellow's battle against the Dragons was about to commence.**

Aerocky: o.o Cool...

DE: (grins) You like?

Aerocky: No. (eats sellotape)


	6. VI

The next couple of chapters are going to continue straight on after the last.

Yeh, Dragonair rules! It can be SO cute, but when it comes to the weather and battling and things, it's just...dark and powerful...

Right, Clair vs. Yellow. Two characters I don't actually like that much. The end of this chapter's kind of weird...like...it'll be explained in the next...

* * *

"**So, you're early."**

**Yellow sadly nodded her head.**

"**Don't act sorry! What would you care!" Clair stomped furiously towards her end of the battlefield. "I'm no WAY going to take it easy on you. I'll battle fairly as a gym leader..."**

**Clair clicked her fingers and the battlefield slowly started descending. Yellow began to sweat, it had suddenly become very hot. Then she realized that they were now surrounded by a pit of lava. **

"**...and suit my Dragons to their habitat." She smirked at Yellow's blank expression. "Dragons love the heat."**

**Yellow automatically reached for her first pokémon.**

"**Go..."**

"**Where are your manners? If your rudeness hasn't noticed, I am your superior! As a Master of Dragon pokémon, that is."**

**Lance made the first sound in ages – a long, embarrassed groan.**

"**I won't let any more Dragon Masters stand over me!" Yellow called. "And you haven't even taken the test!"**

**Clair continued to stare unfocused into Yellow's face until the last echoing tone throbbed away, then made her move.**

"**Kingdra, you're up." she muttered calmly.**

"**Let's go, Omask!"  
**

"**Omastar! Water versus Water? Where is your brain? Oh, maybe Lance possessed you. That may explain the extreme lack of strategy."**

"**He's still listening." Yellow informed her.**

"**Kingdra, use Twister!" Clair cried. Omask was bombarded by the whirlwind but stood its ground...**

"**Is that the best Dragon move you can do?" Yellow shouted out in a brave but shaky voice.**

**Clair pulled a face and growled. Yellow smirked – she knew that Twister was the only Dragon move Kingdra could learn unless bred.**

"**You...take...that...BACK!" Clair was completely maroon and she cracked her whip loudly on the ground.**

**Yellow was taking it too far.**

"**You don't hit your pokémon with that whip you carry, do you?"**

**Clair was now magenta. Yellow was just about to ask her how she got from maroon to magenta so fast, but the gym leader screamed out another order.**

"**Use your Hydro Pump!"  
**

"**Omask, you do the same!"**

**Before they knew it, there was a clash and both pokémon were separated by a wall of water.**

"**Now Kingdra, use Ice Beam!"  
**

**Kingdra didn't seem to do anything. But then Yellow noticed that the Hydro Pump was freezing rapidly...the Ice froze Kingdra's Hydro Pump, then it ran down Omask's, then...**

"**Omask!" Yellow knelt beside her frozen pokémon and defrosted it with her Viridian power, but it only fainted as a result of the cold.**

"**Hmm...interesting..." Clair said in an irritating voice, adjusting her cape. "I thought you said something about there being no better Dragon type moves?"**

"**I knew it would know other moves..." Yellow said between clenched teeth, withdrawing Omask. "But I thought that as a 'Master of Dragon pokémon' you would rely on your Dragons to win..." **

**Clair was furious.**

"**I do NOT rely on my Dragons to win a match!" she shouted. "How DARE you hypothesize such a remark! All pokémon have just as much a chance of winning as another, including Dragons. It just depends on the situation!" **

**Yellow was rigid. She hadn't really noticed the heat up until now, but it was starting to get to her.**

"**Go, Dragonair!" **

"**Go Golosk!"**

"**Rock and Dragon?" Clair raised an eyebrow.**

"**Will you STOP looking at the types? To me, types don't matter! I base which pokémon I use on experience!" Yellow was completely ignoring Lance's words.**

"**Listen kiddo. Don't rely on experiences when you battle the Dragon type..."  
**

"**I've already been given that advice. I refuse to accept it."**

**Lance swore, which was understandable. She wasn't following a Dragon Master's advice against the Blackthorn Gym Leader.**

"**Dragons are weak against..."**

"**Shut up Lance. I don't want to know." Yellow hissed. "I know we both want to be away from each other, but I also want to do this on my own."**

"**You're unbelievable!" Lance wailed, "This is stupid, just listen to me! All of them can use their weakness!"  
**

"**I said NO!" **

**Clair was waiting to begin the next battle.**

"**Dragonair, use Agility!"**

"**Rollout!"  
**

**Clair made a confused noise as Dragonair sped forward and Golosk began to roll towards ****it's oncoming foe...**

**BANG!**

**The two pokémon collided with a sickening crunch. Dragonair was flung into the wall and slumped to the floor in a heap, motionless.**

"**No..." Clair gasped. But Dragonair slowly lifted its head and floated back into the battle.**

"**Golosk, Double Edge!"**

**But the Agility Dragonair had used on the last turn had worked. It swiftly dodged Golosk causing it to crash into the wall. But the sturdy pokémon was still standing...**

"**Dragonair, Slam!"**

**A jeweled tail swung out at the Golem but it was grabbed and thrust into the lava. Clair screeched in rage as Dragonair thrashed around and knocked both the trainers off their ****feet.**

"**Oh..." Yellow said, pretending to be surprised and blinking. "I thought you said Dragon pokémon _like_ the heat!"  
**

"**They do, but they wouldn't like it if they were hurled into a volcano!" Clair roared.**

"**OK, OK!" Yellow moved back from the steaming gym leader. "No need to breathe fire all over me."  
**

**Clair let out a cry of frustration and yelled at her pokémon.**

"**Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!"  
**

**Dragonair was clearly in the mood to use this attack. It roared in anguish and blasted flames around the Gym...**

"**Dragon Rage only takes off 40 hit points at a time." Yellow pointed out as Golosk jumped to its feet.**

"**I know, you stupid girl! I've trained Dragons for several years!" Clair spat. **

"**Excuse me," Yellow said sweetly, "But I'm far from stupid." She smirked as Clair's irritated meter overflowed.**

"**AAARGH!"  
**

"**Golosk, use Earthquake!" Yellow cried out. She heard a faint cry of 'not in the gym!' before an enormous tremor shook the area. A current swept through the lava pool around the battlefield then the ground fell still again, revealing a fissure through the middle of the floor, a fainted Dragonair and a kettle that looked oddly like Clair.**

"**You win." Clair snarled through gritted teeth. She withdrew Dragonair.**

"**Nice battling Golosk!" It was sucked back into the pokeball.**

**Clair took a moment to glare at her opponent and Lance decided to pipe up.**

"**I guess you won without experience."  
**

"**Yes." Yellow said, coldly.**

"**Yellow, I'm sorry about earlier. You couldn't help it. And if anything, I should have told you in advance. Dreams are unpredictable and magnetic things."**

"**Which means..."**

"**You can never tell what's going to happen. And you can hardly ever leave them willingly either. In a lot of cases, the subconscious mind is more powerful than the everyday one you control. And if two minds combine, who is controlled enough to know?"**

**Clair's voice suddenly rang around the room.**

"**Are you ready yet!" she said, curtly. "Or were you busy talking to my cousin?"  
**

"**Yes." Yellow called, cheerfully. Lance suddenly interrupted again.**

"**Tell her to let you win. She's a disgrace to Dragon users anyway."**

"**Lance says to let me win." Yellow repeated. "You're a disgrace to Dragon users anyway."**

**Clair was not amused.**

"**Go, Gyarados!"  
**

"**Go, Dodosk!" **

**The atrocious pokémon erupted from the pokeball as its opponent, a Dodrio appeared. **

"**Gyarados, lets begin with Bite!"**

"**Tri Attack!"  
**

**The Gyarados leered forward but only got a mouthful of air. It toppled forwards as it was bombarded with a combination of elements.**

"**Gyarados, use Rain Dance!"  
**

"**Pursuit!"  
**

**Gyarados roared as the triple-bird pokémon collided with it again. A soft drizzle began to fall.**

"**Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"**

**The powerful water attack crashed into Dodosk and Yellow cried out.**

"**Dodosk, keep it up! Fury Attack!"  
**

**A flurry of beaks and claws flashed through the air...**

"**Dragon Rage!"  
**

**The fire leaped around the gym but the agile bird dodged it skillfully...**

"**DRILL PECK!"**

**The Gyarados let out one last cry and crashed to the ground.**

**Yellow looked up at Clair, and was surprised to see that she was smiling and holding out a black and silver badge in the shape of a Dragon's head.**

"**Here. The Rising badge is yours."**

* * *

Aerocky: O.o

DE: You like?

Aerocky: You know the answer...

DE: Why?

Aerocky: You made your favourite type EVER lose to YELLOW!

DE: It has to end somewhere.

Aerocky: GOOD! END IT! Write one called 'Darkest Evil and Aerocky' next.

DE: NO! AEROCKY SUCKS!

Aerocky: That's only because you taught me Hyper Beam on level 10!

DE: I like Hyper Beam!

Aerocky: (eats sellotape)


	7. VII

LO! (waves) I'm back...

Disclaimah: If I owned pokemon, everyone would adoreWataru and go on field trips to Japan. So NO, I don't own pokemon.

I think your fanfiction is coming on really great, Dragonair. Keep it up! I especially like your Harry Potter one. Poor Mr. Scruffy...

I saw your chapter 3 review, shadow/phantomness, and I thought XD and got an idea for Championshippy hints in this chapter. So if you (or anyone else!) want the Championshippy hints version of this chapter I can put it up like a chapter 8...except it isn't a chapter 8...it's another chapter 7...O.o

Actually...this is the last chapter...I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thankyou so much for your support along the way!

* * *

**Yellow blinked and took the gym badge. She looked up at Clair, and saw a mixture of emotions reflected in the Dragon trainer's face.**

"**Why are you giving this to me, Clair? I don't understand..."**

"**And it's perfectly alright that you don't understand. Listen, Yellow. You didn't understand us. You and me both. We didn't understand you."**

**Yellow smiled. "Yeh. I think we both owe each other an apology. I'm sorry."**

"**I'm sorry too Yellow. I was too harsh, too protective..." she sat down suddenly. "I...I'm glad he's ok, it's just...I wish I knew where he was."**

"**I don't know either. He won't tell me." **

**Clair sighed. "He definitely won't tell me then. There's been a rivalry between us since we were about 9."**

"**We've both been Lance's rival since we were about 9..." Yellow said.**

"**That's true." Clair said. "You're a great trainer, in your own special way."**

"**So are you, and I'm glad we battled. I hope to see you again, Clair."**

**They shook hands and Clair watched her walk away.**

"**Bye, cous." she whispered.**

* * *

**Now that all the stress had passed, Blackthorn seemed like a much more beautiful city. Yellow spent more time wandering around and sitting by the lake, sketching the occasional inquisitive Dratini. There was only one problem left lying.**

**Even after she had got the gym badge, and cleared up her arguments with Clair, there was still something bugging her. It wasn't the dream she had had that night when Lance had gotten so angry, but more that were turning the corner and making Yellow angry...**

"**FOR THE LOVE OF MEW!" Yellow screamed, waking her 'flat mate' up. "I know you like Hyper Beam, Lance, but that was stupid!"**

"**What..." Lance yawned.**

"**Hyper Beam, Hyper Beam, Hyper Beam! Dragonite used Hyper Beam! Lickitung used Hyper Beam! Yanma used Hyper Beam! MAGIKARP USED HYPER BEAM!"**

"**Sorry Yellow..."**

"**You damn well better be!" She rolled onto her side and tried to get more shut eye, only to have another dream about...**

"**Lance..." Yellow said the next morning. "Do you have a problem with Electrode?"**

"**Electrode? Oh, yeh. What happened was that there was this neighbour's Electrode and it didn't like me, so one day it tried to blow me up."**

"**Oh no, what happened?"**

"**I landed near the Cerulean Cape 3 hours later. I wasn't hurt luckily, because I fell in the water."**

"**Why didn't it like you?"**

"**It was probably allergic to redheads." Lance said, "But I don't like Electrodes that much anyway. Don't talk about it."**

"**Sorry about that."**

**Yellow sunbathed the entire day and played guessing games with Lance. When sunset came around she stretched and wandered back to the pokémon center.**

"**Sweet dreams." Lance cackled. "Not that I'm gonna know what they're about."**

"**Not funny." Yellow yawned before darkness enveloped her vision. She made an educated guess that she had had all of Lance's dreams.**

* * *

"**Morning Yellow..."**

"**I have to leave today."**

"**Well, congratulations. You finally realized that the gym badge Clair put in your hand was for keeps." Lance yawned. **

"**Lance, I've found out a lot about you in the last few days, from how you joined the Elite Four to why you're such an anti philanthropist, to your fear of...Electrodes..."**

"**I told you not to mention that Electrode."**

"**Sorry. But it's taught me a lot. And I'm glad of that, because I thought I would have to live my whole life knowing I had made someone suffer and never tried to mend it. Now I've tried to help your family out. It's lifted a heavy load off my mind."**

"**I guess I know a bit about you now. Yeh...none of my dreams scared you too much, did they? That one of yours about the Rage Candy Bars wasn't that pleasant..."**

"**Oh, you had that one did you? Hehehehe...no, not that bad. But the one about Dratini...I cried through that one, Lance. Because I finally saw."**

**Yellow looked out over the lake through her window. A Dragonair jumped out of the glistening waters, curved in a great arc and splashed back into the depths. The Viridian trainer smiled, because finally she saw the beauty, she had finally seen why.**

**Yellow picked up her rucksack and began to walk out of the pokémon center. In the lounge the same person from a couple of days ago approached her with the phone.**

"**Er, it's that Red guy again." he said.**

**Yellow shakily took the phone. Oh no, not Red! What would she say to him? Lance was laughing at her again.**

"**Hi...Red..." she shivered.**

"**Hi Yel...Yellow, are you OK?"**

"**Yeh...fine...why?"**

"**Um, you seem a bit nervous..."**

"**A little. I'm...leaving Blackthorn City...today!"**

"**Ok...what's wrong Yellow? Have you missed me?"**

**Yellow shook more. "Oh...yeh! Of course I have!" Lance screeched with laughter and Yellow turned the colour of a ripe plum.**

"**So you won the gym badge, hunh?" Red continued, "Second battle against the Dragons, not that bad, eh?"**

"**No, not that bad." Yellow switched back to the phone conversation as Lance took on the chore of trying to stop laughing. "None of it's been that bad."**

"**Don't lie, Yellow." Lance heaved. "Lying is bad..."**

"**Shut up."**

"**I guess I'll be seeing you soon then Yellow. You heading back to Viridian?"**

"**Yep. Home's good." Yellow chirped. "See you Red!"**

"**Bye!"**

**Yellow hung up and walked out of the pokémon center. She breathed in the morning air and set off down the street.**

"**I'm sorry about that, Yellow." Lance hiccupped, obviously still extremely amused.**

**Yellow sighed as she turned the corner. "There are times I've felt like laughing at you."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Like the dream I had last night. You like sushi a bit too much, don't you?"**

"**It's...not that bad." Lance lied. **

"**Well, last night was one of those dreams you sort of forget what happened..."**

"**Good." Lance sighed. "I wish...I wish the Dratini dream had been like that..."**

"**No." Yellow shook her head, even though she knew Lance couldn't see her. "You shouldn't. Don't worry about that. Your desire was strong, and had I not been there, as ignorant and uninformed as I was, you would have succeeded."**

"**So now you agree."**

"**No, I don't agree. But I understand."**

**Yellow looked around to see that she had passed through the city and was facing the mountains that lead to the Indigo Plateau, then the route to Viridian.**

"**Home." she sighed. "Time to go home."**

"**I wish I could go home, to Viridian city." Lance said.**

**Yellow suddenly felt a guilty pang again. "That's a point. You never told me where you are."**

**The trainer in yellow set off towards the Silver Mountains as Lance sighed and spoke to her one last time.**

"**I don't know. I think it's like a place people go when they're not dead or alive, and they just can't decide what they are." Lance said. "But I don't want you to feel bad for putting me here, because I've discovered so much. Because I finally saw."**

**Yellow smiled at the voice that faded gradually out of her head. "You and me both."**

**END**

* * *

ARGH! POTENTIAL SPECIALSHIPPING! (cries) Do you see why I wrote a Championshippy hints version of this now? (bangs head on keyboard) ghbjhjfjhjghj...Ow... 

Yes, the implication is that the Megavolt put Lance in that world he went to after the Dratini incident with the polluted lake. Lance never says that he's alive; he always says he's not dead, and the place where he is is where people and pokémon go when they're not alive and not dead.

So Bye byes...I have a couple of things in the works right now, including a Championshippy one shot that I'm editing and asking my friend's opinion, there's an Elitefourshippy about the Elite Four's problems with fans that I only have half written down on refill at the moment and can't be bothered writing up. But if anyone wants it I'll write it O.o...oh, and there's a weird quest fanfic where the author gets all the gym leaders, Elite Fours, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pkmn trainer Red (you know, the weird guy in pokémon GSC who only says ... and stands at Mount Silver all his life) to come on a quest for absolutely no reason. Randomness...

See ya! This is still open to reviews and opinions and stuff.


	8. VII 2

I'm angry...my English teacher made me angry so I have to kill her now...(grabs hatchet) but first I'll put this on. Thank Latias for distracting computers.

I think for safety this chapter should be rated PG/13. That's 'cos I'm too cautious.

And...you don't have to read it. I put it up here because I like Championshipping and it's just kind of like chapter 7 but a bonus version. This was the original, but...I thought it was safer to put up a different version first. So really, the other chapter 7 is the one with edits.

Besides, they are only just hints, and they only really start from the end of the day where Lance and Yellow play guessing games. But I felt like doing it because I had a weird idea.

**Yellow blinked and took the gym badge. She looked up at Clair, and saw a mixture of emotions reflected in the Dragon trainer's face.**

"**Why are you giving this to me, Clair? I don't understand..."**

"**And it's perfectly alright that you don't understand. Listen, Yellow. You didn't understand us. You and me both. We didn't understand you."**

**Yellow smiled. "Yeh. I think we both owe each other an apology. I'm sorry."**

"**I'm sorry too Yellow. I was too harsh, too protective..." she sat down suddenly. "I...I'm glad he's ok, it's just...I wish I knew where he was."**

"**I don't know either. He won't tell me." **

**Clair sighed. "He definitely won't tell me then. There's been a rivalry between us since we were about 9."**

"**We've both been Lance's rival since we were about 9..." Yellow said.**

"**That's true." Clair said. "You're a great trainer, in your own special way."**

"**So are you, and I'm glad we battled. I hope to see you again, Clair."**

**They shook hands and Clair watched her walk away.**

"**Bye cous." she whispered.**

**

* * *

Now that all the stress had passed, Blackthorn seemed like a much more beautiful city. Yellow spent more time wandering around and sitting by the lake, sketching the occasional inquisitive Dratini. There was only one problem left lying.**

**Even after she had got the gym badge, and cleared up her arguments with Clair, there was still something bugging her. It wasn't the dream she had had that night when Lance had gotten so angry, but more that were turning the corner and making Yellow angry...**

"**FOR THE LOVE OF MEW!" Yellow screamed, waking her 'flat mate' up. "I know you like Hyper Beam, Lance, but that was stupid!"**

"**What..." Lance yawned.**

"**Hyper Beam, Hyper Beam, Hyper Beam! Dragonite used Hyper Beam! Lickitung used Hyper Beam! Yanma used Hyper Beam! MAGIKARP USED HYPER BEAM!"**

"**Sorry Yellow..."**

"**You damn well better be!" She rolled onto her side and tried to get more shut eye, only to have another dream about...**

"**Lance..." Yellow said the next morning. "Do you have a problem with Electrode?"**

"**Electrode? Oh, yeh. What happened was that there was this neighbor's Electrode and it didn't like me, so one day it tried to blow me up."**

"**Oh no, what happened?"**

"**I landed near the Cerulean Cape 3 hours later. I wasn't hurt, luckily 'cause I landed in the water."**

"**Why didn't it like you?"**

"**It was probably allergic to redheads." Lance said, "But I don't like Electrodes that much anyway. Don't talk about it."**

"**Sorry about that."**

**Yellow sunbathed the entire day and played guessing games with Lance. When sunset came around she stretched and wandered back to the pokémon center.**

"**Sweet dreams." Lance cackled. "Not that I'm gonna know what they're about."**

"**Not funny." Yellow yawned before darkness enveloped her vision. She made an educated guess that she had had all of Lance's dreams.**

**She thought wrong.**

**

* * *

Yellow woke up later in the night and stared at the ceiling for about twenty minutes. There were pictures engraved into it that she hadn't noticed before. A Vulpix ran around playfully after a Jolteon. Several Natu clustered together in one spot to form a circle. Nearby a Jigglypuff looked like it was singing and some more pokémon leaned against each other in slumber; two Nidoran...a Sentret and a Clefairy...a Dragonair and a Pikachu...**

**Yellow stared at the last two she had noticed with a sense of Déjà vu. She groaned in disbelief and turned onto her side when she thought she saw the initials 'L & R' scratched into the plaster next to it.**

**Lance moaned and muttered 'Slowbro don't eat maps, Yellow..." in his sleep; SO innocent...not.**

**Yellow flicked on the light and grabbed her bag. She threw 7 potions which were unused for obvious reasons, a half eaten bar of chocolate and a Pokémon Pal magazine across the floor before she found what she was looking for: a scrunched up article from a 3 year old copy of The Daily Kantonian.**

**They there all were,squashed into a photograph positioned under the headline: Victory on Cerise Island.**

**Green was trying to look serious and with dignity, his eyes as sharp as ever.**

**Blue wore her common mischievous grin and her Ditto resembled a hat on her head.**

**Yellow was making a 'V' for victory and smiling broadly, obviously completely oblivious to what she would see in the future, or of what she had just done to influence what she would see. **

**And standing on the end was the Kanto League Champion, Red. His expression was slightly pained and his smile forced, as if he was hiding a dark secret.**

"**I hurt you too, Red..." Yellow breathed.**

* * *

"**Morning Yellow..."**

"**I have to leave today."**

"**Well, congratulations. You finally realized that the gym badge Clair put in your hand was for keeps." Lance yawned. **

"**Lance, I've found out a lot about you in the last few days, from how you joined the Elite Four to why you're such an anti philanthropist, to your fear of...Electrodes..."**

"**I told you not to mention that Electrode."**

"**Sorry. But it's taught me a lot. And I'm glad of that, because I thought I would have to live my whole life knowing I had made someone suffer and never tried to mend it. Now I've tried to help your family out. It's lifted a heavy load off my mind."**

"**I guess I know a bit about you now. Yeh...none of my dreams scared you too much, did they? That one of yours about the Rage Candy Bars wasn't that pleasant..."**

"**Oh, you had that one did you? Ehehehe...no, not that bad, the one last night though, um..."**

"**What about the one last night? Who was in it?"**

"**Never mind. But the one about Dratini...I cried through that one, Lance. Because I finally saw."**

**Yellow looked out over the lake through her window. A Dragonair jumped out of the glistening waters, curved in a great arc and splashed back into the depths. The Viridian trainer smiled, because finally she saw the beauty, she had finally seen why.**

**Yellow picked up her rucksack and began to walk out of the pokémon center. In the lounge the same person from a couple of days ago approached her with the phone.**

"**Er, it's that Red guy again." he said.**

**Yellow shakily took the phone. Oh no, not Red! What would she say to him? She noticed that Lance had fallen silent again...**

"**Hi...Red..." she shivered.**

"**Hi Yel...Yellow, are you OK?"**

"**Yeh...fine...why?"**

"**Um, you seem a bit nervous..."**

"**A little. I'm...leaving Blackthorn City...today!"**

"**Ok...what's wrong Yellow? Have you missed me?"**

**Yellow shook more. "Oh...yeh! Of course I have!" Lance sneezed as an evil thought landed in Yellow's mind. "I...I dreamed about you last night..."**

**Red breathed heavily down the phone line but he was drowned out as Lance began to panic extremely loudly. Yellow tried to block her ears but of course, it didn't work.**

"**Yellow? Are you still there?" Red said amongst the din, even though he didn't know there was a din, "I'm...I'm honored that you dreamt of me."**

**Yellow tried to speak at a normal tone but she couldn't hear herself speak above Lance's racket. "Well, it wasn't really my dream."**

**There was a confused pause.**

"**Lance, SHUT UP!" Yellow thought.**

"**NOOOOO! IT'S SO EMBARASSING! WHAT DID YOU SEE? Was there grass?"**

"**No, I don't think so..."**

"**Ok, so it wasn't that time...were there trees?"**

"**Uh...yeh! It was the Viridian forest."**

"**Were there engravings on any of the trees?"**

"**Yeah..." Then she remembered where she had seen the carving on the ceiling before. "They were of a Dragonair and a Pikachu."**

"**AAAAARGH!"**

"**You're giving me a headache, and you only cuddled."**

"**You damn well better have only seen that bit." Lance hissed.**

"**So you won the gym badge, hunh?" Red continued, "Second battle against the Dragons, not that bad, eh?"**

"**No, not that bad." Yellow switched back to the phone conversation as Lance took heavy breaths to calm down. "A bit surprising, but yeh..."**

"**Don't lie, Yellow." Lance heaved. "Lying is bad...was there a creek?"**

"**Shut up and NO."**

"**I guess I'll be seeing you soon then Yellow. You heading back to Viridian?"**

"**Yep. Home's good." Yellow chirped. "See you Red!"**

"**Bye!"**

**Yellow hung up and walked out of the pokémon center. She breathed in the morning air and set off down the street.**

"**I'm sorry you had to have that dream, Yellow."**

**Yellow sighed as she turned the corner. "Don't worry about it; I didn't see anything explicit." **

"**Oh that's reassuring." Lance said. "Come on...don't you think Red and I are kind of cute?"**

**Yellow raised her eyebrows at no-one. "Yeh...adorable."**

"**Ok, thanks...but still...I really hoped you wouldn't see that, Yellow...I'm not angry, just embarrassed, kind of..."**

"**Come on. You had to dream about the time I cried when Ratty evolved. That was embarrassing, and it was in front of someone I admire."**

"**Really, did you?" Lance laughed, "I didn't have that one."**

"**Oops." Yellow said, blushing. "Well, last night was one of those dreams you sort of forget what happened..."**

"**Good." Lance sighed. "I wish...I wish the Dratini dream had been like that..."**

"**No." Yellow shook her head, even though she knew Lance couldn't see her. "You shouldn't. Don't worry about that one. Your desire was strong, and had I not been there, as ignorant and uninformed as I was, you would have succeeded."**

"**So now you agree."**

"**No, I don't agree. But I understand."**

"**Can you do me a favour? Tell Red I'm not dead."**

**Yellow rolled her eyes. "Oh, ok then. I'll tell him, 'To Red, From Lancey'..."**

"**ENOUGH. And it's not funny, it's serious. This is as important as when I asked you to tell Clair, Yellow. 'Cause it's for someone I love. Deliver the message with care, OK?"**

**Yellow smiled as she thought about how much they both cared about Red. "I promise."**

**She looked around to see that she had passed through the city and was facing the mountains that lead to the Indigo Plateau, then the route to Viridian.**

"**Home." she sighed. "Time to go home."**

"**I wish I could go home, to Viridian city." Lance said.**

**Yellow suddenly felt a guilty pang again. "That's a point. You never told me where you are."**

**The trainer in yellow set off towards the Silver Mountains as Lance sighed and spoke to her one last time.**

"**I don't know. I think it's like a place people go when they're not dead or alive, and they just can't decide what they are." Lance said. "But I don't want you to feel bad for putting me here, because I've discovered so much. Because I finally saw."**

**Yellow smiled at the voice that faded gradually out of her head. "You and me both."**

**The Second End...**

* * *


End file.
